Season 17: Secrets of the Dark Spinjitzu Master
Season 17: Secrets of the Dark Spinjitzu Master is preceded by Season 16 and will be succeeded by Season 18. The focus ninja of the first chapter is Lloyd, and the focus ninja of the second chapter is Nya. The Dark Spinjitzu Master serves as the main antagonist, and the Videogame Monsters serve as this season's villainous faction. Lloyd is the mascot. This is the eighth season and tenth installment of Emperor Garmadon's Series. This takes place on Earth-101, a world where the darkness, Lord Garmadon speaks about in the finale of Hunted is not the Oni, it is past villains from the first 2 seasons of Ninjago Returning. This season is a completely custom story, not based on any official Ninjago season. Description Chapter 1: After the return of the Dark Spinjitzu Master, and invasion of the Videogame Monsters, the DSM is not done yet! He seeks the four blades of death! With those blades, he can bring back the First Spinjitzu Master! But he will be in control of him! Chapter 2: The ninja have lost hope after the death of Lloyd, and the Dark Spinjitzu Master is still strong, with the videogame monsters. He has gotten 1 blade of death, and plans to get the other four, to bring back the First Spinjitzu Master. Sets * 70712 '''Ninja vs Dark Spinjitzu Master * '''70713 Desert of Doom Tomb * 70714 '''Wu vs Dark Spinjitzu Master * '''70715 Kingdom of Peace Temple * 10000 Borg Tower Characters * Cole * Kai * Jay * Zane * Nya * Lloyd * Dark Spinjitzu Master * Mini Malvagioco * Aspheera (Digital, Fake) Episodes Cartoon Network App Release some episodes were made available on the Cartoon Network app before they aired on TV. Here are the episodes that were made available before they aired, and what date. * Episode 1 - August 5, 2019 * Episode 4 - August 11, 2019 Trivia * This is the first season to feature the Alpha since Battle of Destruction City, appearing in a flashback, and later physically. * This is the darkest season of Emperor Garmadon's Series; it had the most deaths and saddest moments. * This is the second-longest season in terms of episodes. ** It is tied with Season 18. ** It has 5 episodes less than Season 19. * It is also the first season in Emperor Garmadon's Series to feature more than 10 episodes. * This is the second longest-lasting season in terms of days. ** It is a few days behind Season 18. ** It is nearly a month behind Season 19. * On July 30, 2019, it was revealed one ninja will die in the unknown Season 17, and he will never return. The ninja was confirmed to be Lloyd in "The Blades of Death." * Lloyd later returned, so it is currently unknown what EmperorGarmadon meant by "never returned" * On August 24, 2019, it was revealed the plot of the rest of the season will be super dark, with frequent deaths. So far, Lloyd died, PIXAL was destroyed, and Wu has fell from the Mountain of the Monastery, with an unknown fate so far. Wu was later revealed to be okay, and Lloyd has returned, although P.I.X.A.L. is still destroyed. Narrators (episode order) # Wu # Dark Spinjitzu Master # Lloyd # Gayle Gossip # Jay # Zane # Nya # Dark Spinjitzu Master # Cole # Wu # Kai # Cyrus Borg # Alpha # Dark Spinjitzu Master # Nya Deaths/Presumed Deaths * P.I.X.A.L (Later brought back, dead, brought back again, now alive) * Lloyd (Later brought back, dead again) * Wu (Presumed Dead, alive) Hero(es) * There is no hero, due to the season ending at a cliffhanger with the villain undefeated. Category:Seasons Category:Emperor Garmadon Series